The present invention relates to a convertible top assembly for a convertible automobile, which is installed at the upper rear of an automobile, and a manufacturing method and apparatus for the same.
A convertible automobile is defined as an automobile provided with a detachable hard top or a foldable top roof above the automobile in place of a fixed roof. A convertible top assembly is provided with a transparent window plate in a foldable sheet, which is a top. When in use, it forms a top roof above the vehicle body to cover the front and/or rear seat with a roof, and when not in use, the sheet is folded to the rear to open the roof.
The prior art relating to such a convertible top assembly have been disclosed in, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,799,727, U.S. Pat. No. 5,061,332, U.S. Pat. No. 5,464,265, and Japanese Utility Model Publication No. 3-26010.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,799,727, when a convertible top is stored in the vehicle body, two window plates are connected by a resin-made flexible hinge and capable of being folded so that the window plate provided in the sheet is not a hindrance to folding the top. However, in this prior art patent, a connecting element that connects the two window plates and the outer peripheral end portion of window plate is inserted into a portion of a U-shaped cross section and fixed, so that it cannot be used for a window plate or sheet of various thicknesses.
Next, in U.S. Pat. No. 5,464,265, and related U.S. Pat. No. 5,558,390 a window plate and a sheet are connected to each other and integrated. The convertible top assembly comprises a window plate provided with first fixing means, a sheet provided with second fixing means, and a connecting element of a synthetic resin extrusion molded into a long material, having a predetermined cross sectional shape, and the connecting element and the sheet are fixed to each other by high frequency welding. However, in this prior art patent, the work involved in connecting the connecting element to the window plate or sheet is troublesome, and also the bonding force between the connecting element and the sheet is weak because the end portion of the connecting element and the end portion of the sheet are high frequency welded partially with these end portions being lapped.
Also, high frequency welding is performed by holding the connecting element and the sheet between a pair of electrodes and by applying pressure, so that a trace of electrode remains on the surface of the sheet or the connecting element and the appearance is sometimes impaired. When the connecting element is of a flat plate shape, there is scarcely a technical problem. However, when the connecting element has a deformed shape cross section of thick wall, it is difficult to fix with a sufficient strength. Further, the manufacturing method requires relatively many steps.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,061,332, when a window plate is replaced, a window plate and a sheet are connected to each other and integrated. A connection frame having a thermal resistance wire is provided, and by heating the thermal resistance wire provided in the connection frame, a sheet and the connection frame are bonded by softening a hot metal adhesive between them. However, this prior art has the same problem as in the case of U.S. Pat. No. 5,464,265.
Japanese Utility Model Publication No. 3-26010 discloses a convertible top of a similar construction. In this prior art, a window plate and a sheet are joined via a seal material to enhance the sealing property.
The present invention was made in view of the above situation, and accordingly an object thereof is to provide a convertible top assembly in which a window plate or a sheet is fixed via a connecting element with a sufficient fixing strength and the connecting strength is not affected by the cross-sectional shape of the connecting element, and a manufacturing method and apparatus capable of manufacturing the assembly easily.
To achieve the above object, the present invention, as set forth in the appended claims and not limited by this description, provides a convertible top assembly that comprises a window plate made of a transparent material that has top and back surfaces and a predetermined outer peripheral edge shape. The top includes a foldable sheet material having an opening edge of substantially the same or similar shape to the outer peripheral edge shape of the window plate and made of a material softer than the window plate. A connecting element made of a synthetic resin is formed in an elongated form along the outer peripheral edge of the window plate with a transverse deformed shape between the vicinity of outer peripheral edge of the window plate and the vicinity of the opening edge of the sheet material to integrate the window plate and the sheet material.
The top also includes first fixing means for fixing the vicinity of outer peripheral edge of the window plate and the connecting element to each other, as well as second fixing means for fixing the vicinity of the opening edge of the sheet material and the connecting element to each other. The connecting element is formed of a synthetic resin which is placed in a cavity of a die in a compressed state and then solidified, and is fixed to the vicinity of outer peripheral edge of the window plate in the cavity by the first fixing means.
In this application, the term xe2x80x9csolidificationxe2x80x9d includes not only solidification caused by cooling of thermoplastic synthetic resin but also may include solidification (hardening) caused by chemical reaction in the so-called reaction injection molding (RIM) method and solidification (hardening) of sol-form liquid resin by energy such as heat.
In this application, in one embodiment, the connecting element is formed by a synthetic resin which fills the cavity of the die in a compressed state and then solidified and is fixed to the vicinity of outer peripheral edge of the window plate by the first fixing means. Therefore, the strength of the bond or fixing force between the window plate and the connecting element can be increased, and the sealing property or seal created between the window plate and the connecting element is improved. Moreover, since the connecting element is placed or filled into the cavity in a compressed state, even if the connecting element has a asymmetric cross section of a complicated shape, it can be securely attached or fixed to the window plate with sufficient strength. In addition, since the connecting element is a solidified synthetic resin, the forming range of the first fixing means can be selected considering the pulling force that will be applied to the connecting element and the strength of the bond necessary to resist that force.
In one of its presently preferred embodiments, the connecting element is fixed integrally with, or in the vicinity of, an opening edge of the sheet material in the cavity by the second fixing means. The vicinity of the opening edge of the sheet material may be fixed integrally with the connecting element by the second fixing means in a series of laminations over the contact portion. Alternatively, the vicinity of opening edge of the sheet material may be buried in the connecting element and integrated.
In another embodiment, the connecting element is fixed to the vicinity of opening edge of the sheet material outside the cavity by the second fixing means, and the fixing is accomplished over the contact portion with the connecting element. In this manner, the effect of fixing the sheet material to the connecting element is superior than that of the prior art in which the sheet material is fixed to the surface of the connecting element at a part of contact portion with the connecting element. Also, this configuration is effective when the sheet material is difficult to form integrally with a synthetic resin.
The window plate is preferably made of a transparent material and has top and back surfaces and a predetermined outer peripheral edge shape. The top includes a foldable sheet material that has an opening edge of substantially the same or similar shape to the outer peripheral edge shape of the window plate and is made of a material softer than the window plate. A connecting element made of a synthetic resin is formed in an elongated form along the outer peripheral edge of the window plate with a transverse deformed shape between the vicinity of outer peripheral edge of the window plate and the vicinity of opening edge of the sheet material to integrate the window plate and the sheet material.
A first fixing means secures or fixedly attaches the vicinity of the outer peripheral edge of the window plate and the connecting element to each other. A second fixing means secures or fixedly attaches the vicinity of opening edge of the sheet material and the connecting element to each other. The connecting element is formed by a synthetic resin which is placed in a cavity of a die for forming the connecting element in a compressed state and then solidified. The connecting element is fixed to the vicinity of outer peripheral edge of the window plate in the cavity by the first fixing means and also to the vicinity of outer peripheral edge of the window plate outside the cavity by the first fixing means.
In this embodiment, the connecting element is fixed to the vicinity of outer peripheral edge of the window plate outside the cavity by the first fixing means. This configuration is effective when the window plate is difficult to form integrally with a synthetic resin.
The vicinity of opening edge of the sheet material may be enfolded in a gap formed between the connecting element and the vicinity of outer peripheral edge of the window plate. Accordingly, the opening edge of the sheet material does not separate from the connecting element.
The connecting element may be covered by the sheet material so as to be visible from the vehicle outside but not visible from the vehicle inside, which is desirable for special styles of automobiles. Alternatively, the connecting element may be covered by the sheet material so as to be invisible from the vehicle outside, which avoids exposure to the vehicle outside. Therefore, a material with a poor weather resistance such as polyurethane resin can be used as a material for the connecting element.
In another embodiment, formation may be accomplished by having a portion of the connecting element flow into a hole formed in the vicinity of opening edge of the sheet material. A third fixing means is provided for supplementarily fixing the sheet material and the connecting element to each other. Thus, the fixing portion between the sheet material and the connecting element can be reinforced by the connecting element, so that the fixing between the sheet material and the connecting element is made more stable or secure. Additionally, a fourth fixing means may be provided for supplementarily fixing the window plate and the connecting element to each other, which makes the connection more secure. A fifth fixing means may also be provided for fixing between the first fixing means and the second fixing means. In this case, the window plate and the sheet material can be fixed to each other, so that the thickness of the connecting element is decreased, and the lightweight of convertible top assembly can be achieved.
The window plate may also include a heating antidim means on the surface on the vehicle inside of the window plate, and the connecting element fixes a base of a connecting terminal electrically connecting with the heating antidim means to the surface on the vehicle inside of the window plate by covering the base of the terminal. Thus, the connecting terminal can be installed to the window plate in a stable state.
The window plate may also be formed with an opaque colored layer in a predetermined width along the outer peripheral edge of the window plate, and the connecting element may be formed at a position inside the range in which the opaque colored layer is formed. Therefore, the opening edge of the sheet material or the inner peripheral edge of the connecting element can be made difficult to see through the transparent window plate.
The connecting element may be made of a thermoplastic synthetic resin, which material is readily available and inexpensive. As an example of the thermoplastic synthetic resin, for example, scratch resistant PVC (polyvinyl chloride) is preferable. The connecting element may also be made of a synthetic resin formed by the reaction of at least two-component resin raw materials. The desired properties of the resin, which must meet the performance required by the convertible top assembly or the connecting element, can be achieved by regulating the mixing ratio of the resin raw material.
The sheet material may be made of a resin that is mutually soluble with the synthetic resin for the connecting element at least on the side of the connecting element. The second fixing means may be a weld placed between the face of the connecting element and the resin sheet material, which avoids the need for a special material.
The sheet material may be formed by laminating a strength supporting sheet material that provides sufficient tensile strength during use with the resin sheet material mutually soluble with the synthetic resin for the connecting element formed on the side of the connecting element of the strength supporting sheet material. Since the sheet material is formed by laminating the resin sheet material and the strength supporting sheet material, a sheet material having both strength and sealing properties can be used as the sheet material constituting a top.
A fixing agent may be placed at the opening edge portion of the sheet material to prevent separation between the strength supporting sheet material and the resin sheet material, and also prevents, at the same time, the fraying of thread, which easily occurs at the opening edge of the sheet material.
In various embodiments of the invention, the second fixing means may be an adhesive applied to the surface of the sheet material at a portion in contact with the face of the connecting element. The window plate may also be made of inorganic glass alone or in combination with synthetic resin. Inorganic glass improves the scratch resistance, weather resistance, and durability of window surface. Also, the use of synthetic resin reduces the overall weight. In any of these embodiments, the connecting element and the sheet material may have the same or similar color. The use of similar colors covers leaks or other stains from the liquid-form synthetic resin or liquid-form resin raw material on the sheet. Similarly, similar colors cover the presence of burrs on the connecting element and avoid the need for surface treatment.
In yet another embodiment, the present invention provides a method for manufacturing a convertible top assembly, in which the convertible top assembly comprises a window plate made of a transparent material with top and back surfaces and a predetermined outer peripheral edge shape. The top also includes a foldable sheet material that has an outer peripheral edge shape larger than the outer peripheral edge shape of the window plate and made of a material softer than the window plate. A connecting element made of a synthetic resin is formed in an elongated form along the outer peripheral edge of the window plate with a transverse deformed shape between the vicinity of outer peripheral edge of the window plate and the vicinity of opening edge of the sheet material to integrate the window plate and the sheet material.
A first fixing means fixes or attaches the vicinity of outer peripheral edge of the window plate and the connecting element to each other. A second fixing means fixes or attaches the vicinity of opening edge of the sheet material and the connecting element to each other. The window plate is disposed at a predetermined position between mold halves of a die having a pair of mold halves which can be separated at a division face. A cavity of a predetermined shape extending in the lengthwise direction along the outer peripheral edge of the window plate is formed in the vicinity of the outer peripheral edge of the window plate by mold clamping of the die. A part of the cavity is formed by the window plate. The cavity is filled with a liquid-form synthetic resin or a liquid-form resin raw material that forms a synthetic resin by reaction. The interior of the cavity is kept in a heated and compressed state so that the connecting element is formed into a shape corresponding to the shape of the cavity by the subsequent solidification. The connecting element is fixed integrally to the vicinity of outer peripheral edge of the window plate by the first fixing means, and the sheet material is fixed integrally to the connecting element by the second fixing means.
According to the method in accordance with the present invention, a liquid-form synthetic resin, or a liquid-form resin raw material that form a synthetic resin by reaction, is placed in the cavity formed when mold clamping is effected in the die and solidified.
Thus, simultaneously with the formation of the connecting element, the attachment or fixing of the connecting element and the window plate is completed by the first fixing means.
The sheet material may be disposed at a predetermined position between the mold halves and fixed integrally to the connecting element in the cavity by the second fixing means, which permits easier manufacture. Also, the attachment of the window plate and the connecting element by the first fixing means and the attachment of the sheet material and the connecting element by the second fixing means may be completed in the same step. The sheet material disposed at a predetermined position between the mold halves may be brought into close contact with the mold face of one of the mold halves so as to form a part of the cavity.
The window plate may be held, via the sheet material, by holding portions adjacent to the inner peripheral edge of the cavity of the die, and the sheet material may be held by holding portions adjacent to the outer peripheral edge of the cavity. In this manner, the buffering operation and sealing operation are obtained by somewhat compressing the sheet material. This procedure prevents the window plate from being broken or scratched, and avoids excessive occurrence of burrs, during the formation of the connecting element.
A liquid-form synthetic resin or a liquid-form resin raw material that forms a synthetic resin may be injected and fill the cavity from at least one injection gate provided only in the mold half on the side on which the sheet material is not in close contact. Accordingly, the sheet material can easily be brought into close contact with the mold face of the mold half by the injected liquid-form synthetic resin or liquid-form resin raw material that forms a synthetic resin by reaction.
The sheet material disposed at a predetermined position between the mold halves is separated from both mold faces so that the cavity formed by the mold faces of the mold halves and the window plate is divided along the extending direction of the window plate. A hole may be formed in the vicinity of opening edge of the sheet material and a part of the connecting element may then be formed in the hole, as well as a third fixing means for fixing the connecting element and the sheet material to each other by the part may be formed.
According to this manufacturing method, a hole is formed in the vicinity of the outer peripheral edge of the window plate, a part of the connecting element is formed in the hole, and fourth fixing means for fixing the connecting element and the window plate to each other by the part is formed. A fifth fixing means may be formed between the first fixing means and the second fixing means so that fixing is effected between these fixing means.
A liquid-form synthetic resin or a liquid-form resin raw material that forms a synthetic resin by reaction is injected into the cavity from at least one injection gate provided in each of the paired mold halves. Thereupon, according to the method in accordance with the present invention, the sheet material disposed at a predetermined position between the mold halves divides the cavity formed by the mold faces of the mold halves and the window plate along the extending direction of the window plate by the injected liquid-form synthetic resin or liquid-form resin raw material forming a synthetic resin by reaction. The sheet material may be fixed to and laminated integrally with the connecting element outside the cavity by the second fixing means.
In yet another embodiment, the present invention provides a manufacturing method for a convertible top assembly, characterized in that the convertible top assembly comprises a window plate made of a transparent material that has top and back surfaces and a predetermined outer peripheral edge shape. A foldable sheet material has an outer peripheral edge shape larger than the outer peripheral edge shape of the window plate and is made of a material softer than the window plate. A connecting element made of a synthetic resin formed in an elongated form along the outer peripheral edge of the window plate with a transverse deformed shape between the vicinity of outer peripheral edge of the window plate and the vicinity of opening edge of the sheet material to integrate the window plate with the sheet material.
A first fixing means fixes the vicinity of outer peripheral edge of the window plate and the connecting element to each other. A second fixing means fixes the vicinity of opening edge of the sheet material and the connecting element to each other. The sheet material is disposed at a predetermined position between mold halves of a die having a pair of mold halves which can be separated at a division face. A cavity of a predetermined shape extending in the lengthwise direction along the outer peripheral edge of the window plate is formed by the mold face of one of the mold halves and the sheet material brought into contact with the mold face of the other of the mold halves by mold clamping of the die. The cavity is filled with a liquid-form synthetic resin or a liquid-form resin raw material forming a synthetic resin by reaction. The interior of the cavity is kept in a heated and compressed state. The connecting element is formed into a shape corresponding to the shape of the cavity by the subsequent solidification, and the connecting element is fixed integrally to the sheet material by the second fixing means, and the vicinity of the outer peripheral edge of the window plate is fixed to and laminated integrally on the connecting element outside the cavity by the second fixing means.
When a liquid-form synthetic resin or a liquid-form resin raw material forming a synthetic resin by reaction is injected to manufacture the assembly, the synthetic resin or resin raw material can be filled into the cavity without applying a high pressure.
A step portion for enfolding the vicinity of opening edge of the sheet material is formed at a position adjacent to the vicinity of outer peripheral edge on the surface of the vehicle outside or vehicle inside of the window plate of the connecting element. Thereupon, the vicinity of opening edge of the sheet material can be enfolded easily by integrally forming the step portion in advance.
The injection gate may be provided in plural numbers along the lengthwise direction of the cavity, and a liquid-form synthetic resin or a liquid-form resin raw material forming a synthetic resin may be injected from each of the injection gates. In this manner, a liquid-form synthetic resin or a liquid-form resin raw material forming a synthetic resin can be filled into the cavity without applying a high pressure. The plural injection gates may be provided at positions corresponding to at least a pair of opposed portions in the vicinity of outer peripheral edge of the window plat and a liquid-form synthetic resin or a liquid-form resin raw material forming a synthetic resin is injected from each of the injection gates at overlapping timing. Compressive forces in the face direction applied to the window plate by the injected liquid-form synthetic resin or liquid-form resin raw material forming a synthetic resin are canceled each other.
In this manner, the window plate can be positioned exactly in the die without a positional shift by the injected liquid-form synthetic resin or liquid-form resin raw material, and also the window plate can be prevented from being scratched.
The sheet material may be removed in advance so that the opening edge of the same or similar shape as or to the outer peripheral shape of the window plate. A separation line may be formed along the inner peripheral edge of the connecting element in the sheet material integrated with the connecting element to remove the sheet material at a portion which is not fixed to the connecting element inside the inner peripheral edge. In this manner, unnecessary sheet material is removed by using the inner peripheral edge of the connecting element as a guide.
An embossing pattern with many minute irregularities may be formed on the surface of the sheet material, and the sheet material is arranged in a direction such that the irregular face is opposed to the face of the window plate. In this manner, the buffering operation of the sheet material is further improved and the appearance is also improved.
The injected liquid-form synthetic resin may be a heated and melted liquid-form thermoplastic resin. Thereupon, according to the method in accordance with the present invention, the first and second fixing means can be effected by melting the surface of sheet material by the heat of liquid-form resin.
The connecting element may be formed in a state in which the window plate is heated to a temperature higher than normal temperature and expanded, and subsequently the window plate is cooled together with the connecting element. Thereupon, according to the method in accordance with the present invention, the window plate is disposed in the die in a state in which the window plate is heated to a temperature higher than normal temperature and expanded, and the connecting element is formed. Therefore, an internal stress from the connecting element produced on the window plate due to the cooling and solidification in the die can be relaxed, and the deformation and breakage of the window plate can be prevented.
According to the manufacturing method of the present invention, the main ingredient of the injected liquid-form resin raw material may be a mixed liquid of polyol and isocyanate. Such a mixed liquid of polyol and isocyanate has a low viscosity in injection, so that a high pressure is not needed to distribute the injected resin raw material in the cavity.
The present invention provides a manufacturing apparatus for a convertible top assembly having a pair of mold halves corresponding to a core mold and a cavity mold, and provided with a die capable of being opened and closed in a state in which a window plate made of a transparent material and having top and back surfaces and a predetermined outer peripheral edge shape and a foldable sheet material made of a material softer than the window plate are arranged on the division face of the mold halves, in which a cavity of a predetermined shape extending in the lengthwise direction along the outer peripheral edge of the window plate is formed on the division face in the die, and a part of the cavity is formed by the window plate when the die is closed, and the cavity is formed by sealing the division face in the die in a state in which holding portions of both of the mold halves adjacent to the outer peripheral edge of the cavity hold and compress the sheet material, and by sealing the division face in the die in a state in which holding portions of both of the mold halves adjacent to the inner peripheral edge of the cavity hold and compress the sheet material.
The sheet material may be positioned so as to be in close contact with the mold face of one of the mold halves. The sheet material may be positioned so that the cavity is divided into two along the extending direction of the window plate.
The present invention provides a manufacturing apparatus for an intermediate body to be integrated with a sheet material in a convertible top assembly, having a pair of mold halves corresponding to a core mold and a cavity mold, and provided with a die capable of being opened and closed in a state in which a foldable sheet material made of a material softer than the window plate is arranged on the division face of the mold halves. A cavity of a predetermined shape is formed on the division face in the die by the mold face of one of the mold halves and the sheet material in close contact with the mold face of the other of the mold halves. The cavity is formed by sealing the division face in the die in a state in which holding portions of both of the mold halves adjacent to the inner and outer peripheral edges of the cavity hold and compress the sheet material.
Removal means for forming an opening edge of the same or similar shape as or to the outer peripheral edge shape of the window plate on the sheet material may be provided integrally at the holding portion of both of the mold halves adjacent to the inner peripheral edge of the cavity. Heating means for heating and hardening first fixing means which fixes the connecting element to the window plat by hardening is additionally provided.
Thereupon, according to the apparatus in accordance with the present invention, this configuration is effective when an adhesive activated by heat is used as the first fixing means. Gap forming means, which form a gap for enfolding the vicinity of opening edge of the sheet material between the connecting means and the vicinity of outer peripheral edge on the surface on the vehicle inside or outside of the window plate, is provided between the outer peripheral edge of the window plate and the mold face of the mold half. One of the mold halves may be provided with sheet material positioning means for determining a position in the extending direction of the sheet material disposed on the division face. Thereupon, according to the apparatus in accordance with the present invention, the window plate can be positioned exactly with respect to the cavity.
Pulling means may be provided for pulling the sheet material in the outward direction of the window plate. Thereupon, according to the apparatus in accordance with the present invention, the looseness caused when the sheet material is positioned with respect to the division face of die can be removed.
The mold half may be provided with a gate for injecting a liquid-form synthetic resin or resin raw material into the cavity. The injection gate is provided in a mold half on the side on which the sheet material is not in close contact. At least one injection gate may be provided in each of the paired mold halves. The injection gate in one of the mold halves and the injection gate in the other of the mold halves may be provided at positions opposed to each other. Thereupon, according to the apparatus in accordance with the present invention, the pressure applied to the sheet material disposed at a predetermined position between the mold halves is made equal.
The injection gate may be provided in plural numbers along the lengthwise direction of the cavity, and the plural injection gates connect with one resin receiving port via a resin flow path. Thereupon, according to the apparatus in accordance with the present invention, the plural injection gates provided along the lengthwise direction of the cavity are connected to one resin receiving port via a resin flow path.